Lamar Valley
Lemar Valley is the territory that belongs to the Druids Pack May 1997 Marico was the first up at the Druids and emerged from the ben into the morning's early light. He waited for the others of his pack to wake up and join him. Aniju Aura 05:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sabota got up next and eagerly greated his brother Merico. Sabota wondered if he would go roving with him Meerkats123 00:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Alpha female Oriole emegred next and joine dher two brothers. She was determine to be a good leader like her aunt before her. Soon the other Druids wolves began to emerge from the den. Aniju Aura 05:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sabota decided to go roving Meerkats123 20:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Marico wasn't going to leave his family. The alpha pair were gone now and they were on their own. He felt as if the pack needed him more at home. Marico didn't felt like roving in winter so early in the morning. Oriole licked her brother on the ear. She was the new leader and she was a rookie. She would need all the help she could get to keep the Druids well. Aniju Aura 07:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thor was next to emerged from the ben. He joined Marico and Oriole in the morning's sun. He shook his coat and sat down on a rock. He sniffed the air and he could smell something odd. Sir Rock 09:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Loki soon emerged after his brother Thor and joined the pack. He could smell something strange too. Loki didn't know what it was. When all the wolves were up and accounted for, Oriole led the pack out to hunt. Loki then smelled the strange scent again. He wanderd off to go see what it was. Aniju Aura 09:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thor followed his brother Loki hoping he was on to something. They wandered off into the forest and soon emerged at a black solid river. It was a man thing and across the two wolves could see odd creatures know as humans. There was a group of them and then had fire, the scent the two brother kept smelling. Sir Rock 11:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Loki looked at the human frighten but with wonder. He could smell they had food cooking on the flames but humans were dangerous. Stealing from them proabably would just get the wolves killed. Loki turned back towards the pack. Oriole and Marico were already on the trail of prey. Aniju Aura 12:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Meanwhile, back with the pack, Brigid wondered if her brothers were OK. She had seen them wander off in search of the unusual smell. ~Patty :) 20:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) When Sabota return he noticed Thor and Loki were missing he howled out to them.Meerkats123 20:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Loki and Thor had already rejoined the pack (Mentioned above) so they didn't know what Sabota was crying about. Oriole and Marico were still out hunting, Loki went to join them. Aniju Aura 23:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sabota fallowed Loki out to hunt Meerkats123 16:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) After hunting Marico decided he wasn't much need at the Druids for now. Marico decided he would check out the other packs for now. Marico set out alone. Oriole however could wonder away from the Druids to esape her problems. She was needed at the pack as the new alpha female. She couldn't relay on her brother Marico's help forever.Aniju Aura 22:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Stayne wandered into Lamar Valley, intending to go roving, ears perked as he glanced around and saw Snowy. Severus Snape (Yay!) 01:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Snowy happily bounded towards Stayne Meerkats123 02:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Stayne perked up his ears and stepped toward Snowy, sniffing her before moving behind her to see her reaction. Severus Snape (Yay!) 02:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Snowy was interested in Stayne. She was nervous about being around her family Did he going to take her to a place they could be alone? Meerkats123 02:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) After a moment, Stayne growled softly and padded away, motioning for her to follow as he headed to a place where they could be alone together. Severus Snape (Yay!) 02:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Snowy fallowed him Meerkats123 03:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Stayne led Snowy into a darker area with denser trees before he turned to her and moved behind her. He put his paws on her back to see her response, ears perked. Severus Snape (Yay!) 03:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Eole Play Centers Category:Role Play Centers